Otanjubi Omedetto
by Angela Aprilia
Summary: Dedicated for Dan's birthday. RnR!


Hai!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan membuat fic ini, berhubung hari ini, tanggal 4 Desember, Dan berulang tahun…

Selamat membaca! Chaw-haw-haw! (ketawa ala Skutank-Pokemon)

* * *

"**Otanjubi Omedetto, Dan-kun…"**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

* * *

Jam 21.00 di ruangan Hokage…

Tsunade's POV

Aku termenung menatap hujan deras di jendela ruangan Hokage-ku, memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kejadian itu terjadi, sejak aku ditinggalkan olehnya, orang yang kusayangi. Dia adalah Dan.

Flashback: Dan's Dead…

"Tsunade! Dan terluka parah!" kata seorang Anbu Konoha.

"Apa? Cepat bawa kesini aku akan mengobati-nya!"

"Baik!" balas Anbu itu.

Dan dibawa ke dekatku. Melihat luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya, aku segera mengecek detak jantungnya.

Lemah. Hampir mau berhenti.

Aku mulai panik. Segeralah aku mengeluarkan jurus pengobatan untuk jantung milikku.

"Dan! Dan! Bertahanlah!" teriakku.

"Tsu-Tsunade… A-Aku tidak mau mati… Aku mau jadi Hokage di Konoha, Tsunade… Tolong aku… ~UHUK!~" kata Dan sambil terbatuk.

"Tenanglah Dan! Kau tidak akan mati! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu! Tenang saja Dan, kau tidak akan mati!" kataku lagi.

"Aku mempercayaimu Tsunade! Tolong aku!" kata Dan.

Lalu aku mengecek detak jantungnya lagi.

Tapi… Semakin lemah… Semakin lemah… Lalu… Berhenti.

"Dan! Dan! Jawab aku Dan! Daaaannnnn! Hiks… Hiks…" kataku sambil menangis.

Dan meninggal.

End of Flashback.

Tak terasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku.

Itu adalah… Air mata kesedihan.

Mengapa, Dan? Mengapa? Mengapa kau mati? Dunia ini sungguh tak adil!

Atau aku yang salah? Aku yang tak dapat menyembuhkan Dan… Apakah aku yang salah?

Atau mungkin… Ini karena perang?

Begitu juga dengan adikku, dia mati ketika perang…

Nawaki…

Adik yang sangat kusayangi…

Mengapa orang yang kusayangi selalu menghilang dalam hidupku?

Padahal aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang yang kusayangi itu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka!

Hiks…

Aku menaruh harapan pada kalian berdua…

Tapi kalian malah meninggalkan aku…

Sendirian…

~TOK! TOK!~

"Kak Tsunadeeeeeeee! Aku bawa makanan dan sake untuk kakak!" kata asistenku, Shizune.

Aku segera menghapus air mataku supaya tidak ketahuan kalau aku menangis.

"Ya! Masuk Shizune!" kataku pura-pura ceria. Walaupun itu hanya ekspresi bohongan.

"Hai, kak! Pekerjaannya sudah selesai semua kan? Jangan bohong lho! Jangan-jangan kakak tadi hanya tidur saja… Hayooo…" tanya Shizune yang sepertinya curiga.

"Sudah. Sudah selesai semua kok, Shizune," kataku.

"Waaahh… "Tumben" toh kak? Biasanya molor mulu, pekerjaan ditinggalin… Ahahaha…" canda Shizune.

"Aaah… Kau ini, Shizune, bisanya mengejekku saja," balasku seakan aku sudah melupakan kesedihanku..

"Ahahaha… Iya iya… Maaf kak…" kata Shizune.

"Hei, Shizune, jangan panggil aku kakak. Panggil aku ketua Hokage. Sekarang kan aku sudah jadi Hokage, Shizune," kataku lagi.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, ketua Hokage…" kata Shizune sambil memberi hormat padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok tanggal berapa Shizune?" tanyaku.

"Hmm… Ya, ya… Coba kulihat kalender dinding ini… Tunggu ya, ketua Hokage… Ummm… Tanggal 4 Desember… Ya! Tanggal 4 Desember ketua Hokage!" kata Shizune.

Aku tersentak.

Tanggal 4 Desember?

Itu… Bukannya…

Aku melihat kalender yang ada di mejaku.

Kucari tanggal 4 Desember.

Memang benar! Ada Note-nya!

Note itu berisi…

'**Otanjubi Omedetto Dan-kun!'**

Ya, besok, tanggal 4 Desember adalah ulang tahun Dan… Orang yang kusayangi, yang sudah meninggal…

"Besok… ulang tahun Dan…" kataku pelan dan tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kenapa ketua Hokage? Bilang sesuatu?" tanya Shizune membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa Shizune," kataku.

"Hm? Ooh begitu… Ya sudah," kata Shizune.

Untung dia tidak menyadarinya…

Kalau sebenarnya, mendengar tanggal 4 Desember itu hatiku sangat sedih...

"Eh, kak! Ini kan aku sudah bawakan kakak makanan dan sake kesukaan kak Tsunade, silahkan kakak makan dan minum ini!" kata Shizune. (manggilnya "kakak" lagi akhirnya)

"Wah, terima kasih, ya Shizune, aku akan makan nanti," kataku yang sedang tidak berselera sekarang.

"Apaaa? Biasanya kakak langsung menyantapnya! Ini ada sake kak! Sake! Kesukaan kakak! Memang kenapa sih kak? Ada masalah? Ceritakan ke aku kak! Mungkin bisa membantu!" kata Shizune yang kaget karena biasanya aku langsung meneguk sampai habis sake yang ia bawakan.

"Mmm… Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Shizune. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera," jawabku.

"Are you sure, Ms. Tsunade?" tanya Shizune yang entah mengejekku atau ngapain.

"Yes, I am, Ms. Shizune," balasku.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu aku pamit ya, kak! Aku sudah ngantuk! Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku dan bangunkan aku! Aku akan segera bangun, kak! Sampai jumpaaaaaaaaa!" kata Shizune sambil meninggalkan ruanganku lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawabku singkat.

Aku mendesah.

Kemudian aku mengambil sake dan meminumnya.

Lalu aku mencicipi sedikit kue yang diberikan Shizune. Rasanya enak.

Aku melirik jam. Sekarang jam setengah sepuluh, sepertinya aku sudah merasa sedikit ngantuk.

"Hoaaaammm…" aku menguap.

Memang aku sudah mengantuk…

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku karena ingin tidur.

Ketika sampai di kamarku aku langsung merebahkan badanku.

Rasanya… Capek sekali…

Aku menarik selimutku dan segera tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

~TOK! TOK! TOK!~

"KAK TSUNADEEEEEEE! BANGUN! SUDAH JAM 9 KAAAKKK! INI SUDAH SIANG! SARAPAN JUGA SUDAH SIAP!" teriak asistenku, Shizune yang biasa membangunkanku jika sebelum jam setengah 9 aku belum bangun.

"AAAAH! SHIZUNE SEBENTAR LAGI LAHHH! AKU MASIH NGANTUKKK! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! AKU MAU TIDUR!" balasku sambil menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

"KAKAK INI BAGAIMANA SIHHHH? KALAU KESIANGAN BAGAIMANA DENGAN PEKERJAAAN KAKAK? JADI TERBENGKALAI KAN?" kata Shizune masih berteriak-teriak.

"Aduh, Shizune… 5 menit lagi laahhhh…" tawarku.

"Baiklah! Tapi kalau 5 menit tidak bangun juga aku akan menyiramkan air ke kakak ya!" ancamnya.

"Huh, beraninya kau. Terserahlah!" jawabku.

"Ah, kak Tsunade ini," kata Shizune sambil berlalu.

Aku termenung lagi mengingat mimpiku.

Apa mimpiku?

Aku bermimpi, aku ada di suatu tempat, yaitu ladang bunga. Disana aku melihat banyak kupu-kupu terbang kesana kemari. Lalu aku tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu itu.

Tanpa kusadari, seseorang datang.

"Tsunade…" kata seseorang itu.

Aku berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Itu adalah Dan.

"Dan? Kau Dan kan?" tanyaku sedikit curiga.

"Ya, ini aku Tsunade," balasku.

"Dan! Aku merindukanmu, Dan!" kataku sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Tsunade. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Tsunade," kata Dan sambil tersenyum.

"Dan! Jangan pergi! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Dan! DAAAANNNNNN!" teriakku.

Itu percuma. Sosok Dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Dan saat itu aku terbangun.

~BUK! BUK! BUK!~

"KAK TSUNADEEEEE! BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK KUSIRAMI AIR YA?" kata Shizune membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"IYA IYA! Ini aku sudah bangun!" balasku.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Mandi lalu sarapan.

Setelah sarapan aku menuju ruang kerjaku.

"Kak Tsunade, ini berkas-berkas Konoha yang harus ditandatangani," kata Shizune menyerahkan setumbuk kertas.

"Aaah… Ini lagi," kataku malas-malasan.

"Sabar ya, kak. Aku temenin kakak disini deh…" kata Shizune.

Seketika aku memandang kalender.

"Shizune, aku keluar sebentar," kataku sambil belari keluar ruangan Hokage-ku.

"Eh? Kakk! Mau kemana?" teriak Shizune.

Teriakan Shizune itu tak ku hiraukan. Aku segera berlari keluar rumah Hokage.

Aku ingat, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Dan.

Aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Ini dia," kataku yang berdiri di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Ah! Ketua Hokage! Selamat datang! Tumben kesini, mau beli apa, ketua Hokage?" kata seorang anak perempuan keluarga Yamanaka, Ino.

"Um… Ino, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk orang yang berulang tahun," jawabku.

"Ooh… Untuk orang yang berulang tahun ya… Tunggu ya… Ah! Ini dia, bunga ini pasti cocok! Mau beli berapa buket?" seru Ino.

"1 saja," balasku.

"Ya, ini dia, silahkan!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepadaku.

"Harganya berapa, Ino?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak usah ketua Hokage," kata Ino.

"Lho, kenapa? Ini kan tidak gratis! Aku harus membayarnya," kataku.

"Sudah, tidak usah, ketua Hokage, khusus untuk ketua Hokage aku beri ini gratis, aku mengerti kok dari wajah ketua Hokage, ketua Hokage sangat menyayangi orang yang akan diberikan bunga ini kan? Lagipula jarang-jarang ketua Hokage membeli bunga ataupun berkunjung kesini," katanya.

Aku tertegun. Darimana dia tahu kalau orang yang kuberikan bunga ini sangat spesial bagiku? Dari wajahku?

"Ah, terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang sangat baik," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama!" balasnya.

Aku segera keluar dari toko itu, melanjutkan perjalananku ke pemakaman Konoha.

Aku berhenti di sebuah makam.

Bertuliskan:

'**R. I. P**

**Disini terbaring pejuang perang Konoha, Dan'**

"Dan, ini aku Tsunade. Aku kesini karena ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Dan," kataku sambil meletakkan buket bunga di makam Dan.

Lalu aku berdoa.

Selesai berdoa, aku meletakkan kepalaku di batu nisan Dan.

"Dan, seandainya kau masih ada disini, kau pasti sudah jadi Hokage kelima. Bukan aku. Kau tahu, Dan? Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu…" kataku.

"Otanjubi Omedetto, Dan-kun…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ya, Dan. Aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa," kataku sambil meninggalkan makam Dan.

Di perjalanan kembali ke rumah Hokage…

"NENEK TSUNADEEEEEE!" kata seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menengok kebelakang.

Dia, Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat bosan karena tidak dapat misi, bisa kau berikan misi kepadaku?" katanya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana yaa…?" balasku.

"Aaah! Kau ini! Cepat berikan misi kepadaku!" paksanya.

"Hahaha, iya iya… Sekarang ikut aku ke rumah Hokage, aku akan memberikan misi padamu," tawaku.

"Baikhlahhhhh!" teriaknya.

Inilah orang ketiga yang kuberi harapan setelah dua orang kesayanganku meninggal. Orang yang kuberi kalung peninggalan kakek yang pernah kuberikan kepada Nawaki juga kepada Dan.

Naruto, harapanku kutanamkan padamu untuk menjadi Hokage…

Out of Tsunade's POV

Di rumah Hokage…

"Naruto, ini misimu," kata Tsunade.

Naruto membaca misi yang diberikan Tsunade.

"APA APAAN INI NENEK TUAAA! MISI-NYA KOK BEGINI? MENGASUH NENEK YANG DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN? APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?" marah Naruto saat melihat misi yang baginya itu tak masuk akal.

"Mau apa lagi, Naruto? Itu misi yang tersisa untukmu," jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Aku tak terima nenek tua bangkotan!" teriak Naruto.

"KAU SEBUT AKU APAAA?" marah Tsunade.

"Nenek tua bangkotan!" balas Naruto.

"Narutoooo!" kata Tsunade.

"Nenek tua bangkotan! Nenek tua bangkotan!" seru Naruto menantang.

Sekejap saja rumah Hokage sudah porak-poranda…

Parah ya? Ckckck…

*~THE END~*

* * *

Nyaha!

Inilah fic One-Shot Naruto pertamaku!

Silahkan Review-nya, Review-nya!

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**


End file.
